


A Home for my Heart

by Triskel_Samulet



Series: Holiday Kisses and Holiday Misses [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, Romantic Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet
Summary: After the events of New Years, Barry is left wondering where Snart is and if their kisses meant as much to the thief as they did to him. On the most romantic day of the year he may just get his answer.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Holiday Kisses and Holiday Misses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Home for my Heart

Barry wasn’t upset. Really he wasn’t.

He hadn’t seen Captain Cold since New Years and he knew the thief must be up to something. His curiosity had nothing to do with the fact that he had a new apartment for two weeks now and Len had yet to show up.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he couldn’t get their few, stolen kisses out of his mind. And they were stolen. The pun and the irony were not lost on him. Len was probably having a field day with that, wherever he was.

Barry refrained from grumbling as he entered Jitters. It was all done up for valentine’s day. Pink and red hearts were everywhere and couples were more bold with their public displays of affection. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but he hadn’t really been able to get any himself since he became The Flash.

Because apparently he vibrated if he got too turned on. Yeah. That was a problem so he could only sleep with people in the know and… yeah he didn’t really have options for that.

So he was forced to look at the other happy couples while he was cursed to singledom.

“Why the long face, Scarlet? Isn’t this the time to go happily kanoodle with your lover?” Came an all to familiar drawl.

Barry had to suppress his smile before he turned around.

“If you were any good at your job you’d know I don’t have a lover.” Barry retorted.

“Who said my job is to keep tabs on you?” Len raised an eyebrow and Barry realized how much he missed this. Not only the stolen kisses, but the banter and, well, everything that made Len,  _ Len _ .

He was wearing the same lame disguise from New Years, but looking around jitters he saw how well that actually worked. No one was expecting a notorious villain to be in a popular coffee shop frequented by cops.

“I thought you always staked out every part of your heist, and I’m your main obstacle.”

“You sure think highly of yourself.” Len smirked.

“Prove you’re still number one by breaking into my place tonight.” He had no clue why he said that.

“What do I get if I win?”

“Try it and find out.” Barry winked before he walked up to the counter to order his drink. When he looked back he saw Len standing there in a bit of a daze before he shook his head and exited the cafe.

Maybe this valentine’s day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

He returned to work with a buzz under his skin and a skip in his step. If anyone noticed they didn’t say anything. He didn’t even know what excuse he would give if they did. Being excited for a known criminal to break into your home is not normal behavior for someone in law enforcement.

After work he went on patrol, but he wanted to be anywhere but. It was even more important that night because both Caitlyn and Cisco had dates, so it’s not like there was anyone to watch the monitors and just tell him if something was wrong.

On the positive side he knew the rogues would stay out of trouble while their leader was occupied… at least he hoped. He didn’t know how he would feel if this all ended up being some elaborate distraction to steal some jewels or paintings.

When he finally ran home, the first thing that registered was the smell of something delicious cooking. Then he saw there was a white tablecloth over his little card table and there were two tall candles with a bouquet of roses on the table as well. Then he looked over and saw Len pulling something out of the oven.

“What are you doing?” Barry asked.

“Well, you were taking a long time, so I had to do something.”

“By making a romantic valentine’s date?” It was hard to tell in the low lightning, but he could have sworn he saw Len blush.

“I can’t have my nemesis passing out due to lack of calories. Eat up.”

Barry waited until Len had a big bite in his mouth before saying, “And what will I be doing that will take up all these calories?”

Len choked and Barry feigned innocents.

Or, well, he did until he added, “Oh, and did I mention I vibrate?”

He had waited until Len took a sip of wine for that one and the reaction was well worth it.

“Are you trying to kill me, Scarlet?”

“I’m just being honest.” He gave Len another innocent look as his foot started moving up and down Len’s leg. He was horny, okay? And Len knew his secret, so he didn’t have to worry about losing control with him. It would be so freeing and so good.

Len got a dark look in his eye, “Bedroom, now,” he commanded, “And you owe me a romantic dinner.”

“I didn’t take you for a romantic, Snart.”

“If you don’t shut up and get moving right now you won’t get the chance to find out.” Len raised an eyebrow as if to say  _ don’t test me. _

“Make me.” So Len pulled him in for a passionate kiss and it blew the other kisses out of the water.

Barry ran them to the bedroom and they took full advantage of everything the particle accelerator did to Barry. He was even looking forward to that future dinner. It felt good to know this wasn’t just a one off. It was  _ way _ too good to be a one off.

He finally got the thief in his new apartment and he made sure to reward him often and thoroughly.


End file.
